So I never went back
by random-k
Summary: "Something is different this time." A Chara second person perspective of a pacifist run, after uncountable neutral ones.
1. If Heaven and Hell

If Heaven and Hell

* * *

_As usual, I own nothing but my own ideas. _

* * *

Everything goes dark, and it feels like the end. But you wake up again. And again. And again. And again. This moment in time never seems to have an end.

Nothing final, only an uncomfortable stop gap.

Words form your mouth are stale, and overused. You don't feel inspired to stop it, either. It all seems meaningless. All paths, seem to lead to a dead King, and an inefficient replacement.

**We** no longer belong here. Never have, perhaps.

Words have long become a jumbled mess, little but some noise that they make, that bounces around aimlessly in a head that is not yours.

**My** best friend, wants an ending, something final, where a reset is unthinkable to come back from. **I **understand and agree with that desire. But you do not see it happening anytime soon.

Not while **you **remain trapped. Trapped in this moment, in this thought, frozen, unable to move on from it. To climb or fall on your own merits. Drifting. A new day, the same as before, the same as tomorrow, passes without interest.

You are not a good person. Maybe you were, once, and it has long since been eroded by your actions. Maybe you never were, and it's how you brought so much pain here in the first place.

You. Me. Us. They. I. We. Such distinctions hold no real weight anymore. You are partners. Together, **y**o**u** get up, and continue.

* * *

_A year ago today, I made my first Undertale fanfiction, "Fear is the heart of love." _

_I decided, that I would like to start this one on the same day._

.


	2. Decide

Decide

* * *

Something is different about this run. Its strange, and slow. You have gotten so used to moving quickly through everything, dealing with it, and leaving the survivors to pick up the pieces in your wake. Thoughtless, effortless, instinct. Questions only asked to reassure that all was the same.

There are a lot of questions this time. Little details that would in the past have long since been sped past, are focused on with new intensity. Attention is given to Monsters, curiosity sparking to life, that you had long since thought dulled by overfamiliarity.

It's not new. Sometimes interest is taken in monsters. It always ends in betrayal. The feeling of LOVE washes away any horror you may feel from it, in the moment. Why should you care, anyways. You are souless. You don't hate them, not really.

Perhaps **You **plan to set up a more interesting betrayal. **I **look forward to seeing the results.


	3. That they

That they

* * *

Toriel is spared. That has been done before. Toriel is spared without a single execution point. That is less often done. LOVE gives you strength. LOVE protects you from harm. LOVE makes everything easy. Your body is so fragile without it. You get more invested in distractions. You make friends. It's easier to care.

Papyrus is spared. He's easy to spare. He wants to spare humans. Ultimately, he is a coward, easy to brush past.

Caring hurts. It hurts when you fall to yet another monster in your path. It hurts when you wake up captured again. Your lungs ache, as you run from Undyne through the heat. The battle was long, frustrating, and felt futile. Undyne is always accusing you of something, even when you do nothing. Though, perhaps she is one of the few capable of seeing past the facade. Pacifist? What a joke. Curious, and frustrated. You choose to spill the water all over the sand, out of spite.

**I'm **not sure why **you **gave her the last glass of water after **we** did that.

Papyrus will do his best to make her be your friend.

Perhaps all of this is set up to betray her in a more intentionally personal way, then the last time.


	4. Both are

Both are

* * *

But nothing has happened. Undyne decides to become your friend when Papyrus uses some truly baffling reverse psychology. You get along like a house on fire, or more literally, her house burns down in a fire. It's quite a contrast from when she told us, that you would be more valuable dead to everyone.

You've tried that already. It didn't work out the way you planned, and you have no intention of trying that again. No this time you are going to outlive anything that tries to kill you. By getting up again and again. You will not go quietly into the night.

Never again.

But now, it is time to deal Alphys, and her really inefficient robot. Well, inefficient at killing, really. Maybe the shows would be interesting if you hadn't been on it so many times. Their conversations feel badly rehashed, and her forced attempts to insert herself as a hero in the narrative have gone from annoying to irritable and selfish.

You have forgotten just how disconcerting it is to see yourself on the monitor. Under the spotlight, you feel warm, despite the air conditioning of the lab. Alphys, is never ready, apparently, except her script seems fairly rehearsed. If you didn't know just how easily Mettaton can be destroyed, you may have been worried.

As it is, you are perhaps at your safest in Hotland. You just have to make everything ridiculous, maybe show these monsters how to cook real food in the process. Teach them what vegan means. And avoid smashing your phone at her constant status updates.

It's harder than it sounds. You have so little patience anymore.

* * *

_I apologize for the delays. I am having a harder time with the Pacifist run then I thought I would. Doesn't help that the last month, (and later April) were not very productive writing months. I feel I'm back on track now, and plan to have the rest up shortly. _


	5. Satisfied

Satisfied

* * *

Events continue, same as they always do.

Sans, has an edge in his voice whenever he talks to you. You are not completely sure how much he knows of what you have done. What you may do. He seems to have some awareness of time passing, of events that never happened, but unlike your favorite flower friend, he doesn't call you out with what he knows, if he does know. Not on things that have no longer happened. Perhaps he simply does not pay as close attention, as he thinks.

After all. He once told you that he had promised Toriel that he would not let you die. You fell down again and again, with no help coming from other monsters to prevent it. Again, and again, you got back up. You have long since lost count of how often you have fallen down. He is not good at keeping his promises.

**You** are ready to break boundaries to push back against the boredom, when something does happen. You get a phone call. A phone call that has never happened before.

From Undyne.

Its really bizzare ,and different enough from the norm, that you imeadiatlly backtrack to go investigate it. Its not really exciting as you hoped. Undyne wants you to deliver a letter to Alphys. Admitibly, its in Hotlands, and after her recent fainting episode there, she may be reluctant to return. Its stupid, as there's pleanty to suggest she went there regularly, but its diffrent enough, that you agree to do it.

Embarrassingly, it's a love letter. And even worse, she somehow thinks it came from you. Despite needing a chainsaw to open it, and having gifts and plans that would not make sense for anyone else other than Undyne.

She takes you on a date to the dump. Somehow, though you have never thought of it, it's everything that you might expect from her. You may as well have fun with it.

From there, Alphys's date with a human child is a comedy. It takes place in the dump. You roleplay as Undyne. Undyne herself, along with Papyrus interrupts it. Alphys hides. Alphys confesses.

Undyne throws her in a trashcan, and gives her a speech. Then she makes her do exercise with Papyrus.

Huh. Undyne and Papyrus. When are focusing their energies not on you, but on OTHERS, it's absolutely hilarious to watch. You haven't laughed this hard, at something that wasn't related to dark humour in ages. It's the good kind of laugh, not the nervous kind that you did whenever y**o**u messed up, too.

Yes. You might have to keep Undyne around after this, and get her to team up with Papyrus to pull these kinds of shenanigans, on other people, sometime down the road.

Maybe convince them, to go on Mettaton's show, sometime in the future.

Yes. That would be suitably fitting.

You walk back into the lab, considering how to possibly get Papyrus to reveal that Alphys has a crush on Undyne on Mettaton's show next time, when you see a letter, that has never been in the lab before.


	6. Illuminate

Illuminate

* * *

Alphys is hiding something. Something that makes her a terrible person. She fears opening letters, many unopened ones littering her desk, alongside dust. There was something weird about the dust. You hadn't paid it much attention at the time, distracted by her weird behavior.

Combine that with her terrible opinion of herself, and she must have been hiding something that made her feel really guilty. Something terrible.

The elevator ride fills you with dread. But that is nothing compared to what awaits you at the bottom.

The entries on the walls… she has been messing around with souls. Souls are not something meant to be messed around with. Something **we** are all too aware of. How could they know? How could they even think to try?

Something ugly churns in your gut, the more you read. What have they done? What have you done?

What have **I **done?

You have killed monsters. Somehow this feels worse than that. This is something you could never dream of doing. The more you explore this lab, the emptier you feel.

But it's something deeper. Its anger. Anger burning so hard, it numbs you. Anger at her, and something self-destructive.** My** plan ruined them all. A legacy of sorrow and destruction, was all that was left behind.

And then you see them. There are no words. You call out to them; but nobody came. You don't know what they are. You can only hear them through the phone. They are memoryheads, and they are not supposed to exist. They are not the only things down here that shouldn't exist.

Nobody came. Nobody knows to come for them, because she has been hiding from the horror of what she has done. From everybody. Living a lie, pretending it never happened. Its abominable.

You keep reading the entries, but you know it isn't going to end well. It can't have ended well. Nothing involving meddling with souls does.

You come across a room with a TV and tapes in it. You methodically play them one by one.

What the HELL is she doing with THESE tapes? These are personal!

Memories almost forgotten in the many resets, resurface.

Should have known that he could never go through with it. It was wrong. It would destroy them. It wasn't worth it. So many regrets. Consequences of **my **actions, never well thought out. Never considered. No matter how many RESETS happens, what has been done, can no longer be erased. Not that far into the past. Neither of **y**o**u **are hero's. **Y**o**u** both know that, though few will see it the same way.

You laugh. You can't stop laughing. You laugh, because it's laughing or crying. You are laughing so hard, that you are crying. It's not working. So you laugh harder.

But there's nothing funny about this. You just have a weird sense of humour. But it's not funny.

It's SO funny. Because its not. Its hysterical. It's horrible. Its cold. You laugh harder. What else can you do?

You get the power back, and Alphys comes out of the woodwork, to call off the horror's she has made of monsters.

She tries to explain herself, but you can barely pay attention to the explanation. You are so angry.

… it's a good thing you SAVED recently…

**My** best friend, has left clues about what happened to him, hinted at it, but never outright said anything. But **we** know. **We** can guess. The golden flowers came from the surface, with him. And Seeing what she has done… is not something that is easily forgivable.

Maybe she won't remember, but you will. This is personal. And hopefully cathartic.

* * *

_I was hoping that it would be done today, as this makes it exactly a year, since I finished my first Undertale fic, "Fear is the heart of Love", but thats not happening, so I'm mentioning it here, and hoping to finish this in the week. _


	7. The No's, On

The No's On

* * *

When you are done, when you have remembered the request you are so close to completing, and walked away from her to fulfil it, you get a call. Its a voice you haven't heard before, and **I **haven't heard in the longest time.

All of the SAVE points have disappeared. Well, all but one.

For better or worse, things seem to be coming to an end. You are excited, and nervous, but you also feel eager to see where this leads. Perhaps it is long past time, to try a new path.

Your heart beats in anticipation. You are filled with determination. Perhaps, this time, Asgore will not die in this fight. Hopefully, you won't fall either. It's very emotionally draining, and you have long since lost count of the exact number, but you have no wish to add anymore.

Toriel interferes, before the fight can really happen. She starts scolding Asgore, while you stand, torn. Has she always been coming to do this, when you left her alive? Did your trip to the horror lab give her the time she needed to catch up?

**Y**o**u** are not sure how you feel about her interfering in this fight. On one hand,it is nice that someone came to help you in a fight. On the other hand, Asgore has a point and a duty to fulfill, although you have no intention of being the final soul to free them. **I** have been down that path, and have no intention of walking it again.

Toriel makes the same point **I** had. He could have walked through with one soul, and gotten more to free the barrier. They don't know what happened the last time that plan was attempted. Or maybe he knew more than he let on, and that is why he ultimately discarded it.

Has Toriel forgotten the condition Asriel came back in, when he crossed the barrier? Perhaps after that, Asgore felt more time was needed before monsters rejoined the surface. Will there ever be a good time? Humanity, is ultimately selfish and destructive. **I **doubt the humans who fell here had happy reasons for climbing this mountain. **I **know **I** didn't.

It feels wrong for her to dig into him like this, particularly when they are guilty of the same crime of inaction. She was their queen. If she felt that way, she could have taken a soul, gone and collected some souls of criminals or something, and freed the people. But instead she sat in the ruins, angry at him, and he waited, anger turning into despair, desperately trying to fight it. He's not even defending himself from her accusations, and committed suicide the last time you saw him.

He's unhappy enough without her criticism, regardless of the point she may have. Maybe some time with Papyrus might help. He's probably the closest thing to a therapist down here. He's certainly talked **us** out of murder, often enough.

She rejects being friends with him again, which hurts, and then Undyne appears, announcing everyone should stop fighting and be friends. Undyne is probably the closest thing Asgore has to a friend down here, which is good as he needs the support. That Alphys is also here, is less good, as you are still not ready to forgive her for her labs. You may never quite find it in you to do that, after what she did to Flowey.

Still, you are not willing to derail everything at the moment, regardless of your feelings.

After all, people are still showing up to get the fight to prevent fighting. Did they all collaborate this? Papyrus shows up, and is probably joking about Toriel , and then Sans and Toriel meet face to face, and introduce themselves. Papyrus keeps up the Asgore's clone, joke. Sadly, Asgore is still crying. Perhaps it is from everyone's terrible sense of humor.

And supposedly you are the one with a weird sense of humor.

Undyne tries to cheer Asgore up, and at least he stopped bawling his eyes out, but the metaphor gets too literal, and leads to an almost kiss. Toriel seems to read your mind, and stops them before they go through with it.

And then Alphys asks a question. Apparently, Papyrus set up this "let's not fight each other" party, despite arriving late. At Flowery's request. Right. Long ago, he had asked **y**ou not to kill anyone. It appears, it's time for you to see where his plan leads.

He still has quite the dramatic sense of timing. Alphys has just enough time to let the fear sink in, before he catches them all in vines.

Your best friend… no… **My **best friend, has apparently been practicing his monologue. Admitibly, you have given him a lot of time. He crafts it well, to hit the hard points. Caring. Blame. Pain. You care now, and their loss will hurt. And… you don't want to end the game either. But you know everything that isn't under the sun, by now. Or almost. And, Flowey, or Asriel, He's still **my** best friend. **Y**o**u**r most important connection, one of the few variables in a stagnating world.

He plans to tease you with victory, before snatching it away in a game of cat and mouse.

He promises a prize of happiness, to everyone else, if **We **win. But nowhere in his speech, does he mention what will happen to him.

And that's worrying. Is he planning to pull an Asgore at the end?

Maybe, that might be worth a true reset.

But in the meantime, he wants a fight. Last time he used the souls, they had rebelled against him, and helped you. He wasn't prepared for that, and there's no telling how the monster souls will change things. He doesn't know how to fight with them, and that may be to your advantage.

However, you are also at a disadvantage.

You have no LOVE. You left that path this time, remembering his long ago request. Maybe you will fall a million times. But you will get back up again. And again, and again, and again, if you have to. After all,he doesn't really want to win, he wants to keep you here.

He just has to screw up once. And you will be watching and waiting for it..

* * *

_I had thought I would be done sooner, but the finale kept growing on me. _


	8. Their Vacancy Sign

Their Vacancy Sign

* * *

Flowey starts, with "friendliness pellets, just like the first time. Just like last time, Toriel steps in. Despite being tied up, they are still fighting. For you. Defending you.

And you are not quite sure how you feel about it. You don't deserve it. Not really. Not after the realities that no longer exist. But they are looking at you, with faith, with hope, with determination. Like they looked at **me** once. It hurts to see that trust in their gaze, after how badly they have been failed by humanity, by **us.**

Monsters come, like moths to a flame, to the bait in a trap. To you. Flowey takes them all…

But, he is no longer a flower anymore … no. Its Asriel. In the flesh, and not a fading memory of the self.

But he was dust. **I** died with him. Assumed that this was all there was left.

**I **want nothing more then to run over, and hug him. Apologize. Properly and thoroughly. But you don't move.

"It's me." He calls out. "Your best friend"

And it hurts. It hurts to see him young again,in his prime, how he should have been. It hurts to hear him say that. Everything about this hurts, and it's probably going to get worse.

And then, he's older, the age he could have been, should have been, if not for **me**.

This is the end. No fight is here to be had. Not against him. **Y**o**u** can't, just can't! He has too much LOVE in his soul, and y**o**u do not have enough to be able to go through with this. Don't even want to start. Just let this moment stretch into infinity, never-ending, just **us**.

But it can't. Not at the cost of everyone else, much as **y**o**u **wish it. Forever is unsatisfactory, and cheap.

He doesn't even care about destroying the world anymore. He just wants to reset. Play it all out again. Again, and again, and again, And AGAIN!

But that won't change anything. Maybe it will lead to you destroying the world, or maybe you will just leave, a trail of despair and destruction left in your wake. But it wouldn't mean anything, anymore.

It's time for something more finite. Destroy the world. Or save it. No more inbetweens.

You dream. You bring dreams into a reality. You refuse to fall. **We** refuse. Not here. Not now. Determination is more then what a soul.

There is always a way out.


	9. Love of mine

Love of mine

* * *

You are still standing. He decides to take this a bit more seriously.

Wings unfurl from his back,

You struggle to move. But nothing is working.

You die. Your determination falters. Still you stay. You still try to remember. You struggle, even when it is pointless. Asriel seems grimly pleased by this, as if it's what he expected.

You struggle. Nothing happens. You can't SAVE. You can't heal. You can't fight. What can you do?

It seems like SAVING your memory is impossible.

But not everything is unsalvageable. Perhaps…

Perhaps you can use what little power you have left. Perhaps you can SAVE something else.

Something… or someone.

The human souls saved you last time… perhaps you might do something similar here.

You call out for help.

But nobody came…

Initially, that is.

Finally, someone does come. But they don't remember. But you do. Perhaps they just a reminder or two.

It seems to work, once you remind them enough. Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, even Alphys. Mostly because Undyne likes her.

Apparently she likes you, which is something to think over later.

Because there is someone else in there. Someone else, who seems to have forgotten something important. Something precious. Something lost. Someone who needs to be saved too.

You reach out and call the true name. Asriel.

**I** remember. Asriel. The monster he used to be. The monster he still is. All his words, have a ring of fear in them. He's afraid to care again.

And that's **my** fault. And **I** can not go far back enough to fix it. No one can.

But maybe, **I **can make things just a little bit better.

He's **my** best friend.

And maybe that will have to be enough.

To be T**o**gether.

One last time, now.

**I'm **sorry.

**I'm **not ready to stop. **I'm** not ready to say goodbye.

But…

Change is not something anyone can be ready for.

It happens.

And maybe **we** all have to learn how to adapt to it.

And maybe, that's ok.

Maybe, that's what it means to grow up.

And w**e** will.

In the best way **w**e can.

To**g**ether…


	10. Someday

Someday

* * *

But he doesn't seem to see **me** anymore. Focuses on **you**, in a way that he never really has before.

**I** am dead. And so was he. Was there something about the memories that sparked this?

Maybe this is his way of moving on…

It hurts.

And it's going to keep hurting.

He's crying. He always was very compassionate. Having all those souls, having love and compassion again, after so long with LOVE or emptiness. It hurts. It's hard.

But you understand. All these monsters down here, and he is still the one that understands best. This is not an understanding you would have wished on him, but he understands, and can not take it back. And he regrets in a way that you never did. Maybe that could be the power of the souls.

But likelier, its Asriel. Asriel, and his compassion that could change have changed the world.

Asriel, the monster who bridged the gap between humans and monsters, just by being himself.

Aariel, who… was always going to do the right thing in the end.

Using monster souls and human together, he fulfils the dream **we** once shared. He breaks the barrier.

And maybe it didn't happen in the way you imagined.

But nothing really did go according to plan, did it?

He tries to run you off. To go away. To stop caring about him. That he won't feel love, or be himself anymore.

And maybe he might have a harder time finding the best parts of himself, without a soul, but he was never gone.

Even as a flower, it was still Asriel.

Just… one trying to live up to the worst parts of **me**.

Human.

But maybe, humanity isn't all bad. Like you. Despite your flaws, and the depths of horror you can sink into, you are capable of choosing. Choosing to be a better person, making that choice, again and again. Choosing to give Asriel the hug **I **can not. **I** wish **I **knew more humans like that. **I **hope **we** both keep making these kinds of choices. That **we** will be better then **we** have been in the past.

That **we** keep trying to be the kind of person Asriel sees when he looks at us.


	11. You will die

You will die

* * *

Eventually, all hugs have to end. It's so hard, standing here, while he walks off into the distance. Knowing that this will be the last time.

But… he wouldn't want that.

You close your eyes.

You wake up to everyone telling you it was a bad dream. It wasn't a dream, and it wasn't bad, but it's probably for the best that they do not remember that.

Asgore apologizes for trying to take your soul. Undyne points out that everyone there has tried to kill you at least once. Everyone in this room, has succeeded in killing you, at least once, save Papyrus. It's something that you find admirable about him. Still, It would be an awkward topic to discuss, so you politely don't mention the timelines where you have all succeeded in murdering each other, and leave the room.

There are a lot of people to talk to. But only one that matters right now.

**Y**o**u**r best friend.

You make you way to the ruins, listening to what the monsters have to say on the way.

The results of Alphys's lab are… not as badly received as they could have been. The monsters just seem grateful to have them back at all.

You can catch up in full on the way back. You have to get to the ruins.

To **my **grave.

Asriel is there. And he's trying to give reasons that he can't come back. Does not want to break their hearts.

Why couldn't he tell them it was Alphys? The others who were in the lab have been accepted back, more or less.

You keep talking, and he keeps trying to distract with questions.

It gets… painful. Maybe **I **wasn't the greatest person. **I** know that. **I** see the consequences of it. It's probably healthy that he is taking **me** off the pedestal he has put me on since death.

Something breaks a little when he says that y**o**u were the type of friend he wishes he had known alive.

It makes **me** wonder, how much he means it. He does remember the other timelines. He did some weird stuff as a flower, with the excuse of being soulless, and you did some weird stuff with yo**u**r human soul that was perfectly capable of compassion.

He might be trying to lash out, and get **us** to leave. To forget him. Despite the steps he has made towards forgiving himself, he still has a lot to work through.

He has decided that he made the right choice, deciding not to kill the humans, when he had **my** soul. **I** don't know if **I **can agree. **I** don't know if **I **can forgive them for killing him. Maybe he's right, and it would have ignited the spark for another war between monsters and humans. Maybe not.

It's a decision he has to live with, like all decisions. Even in a reset, there are still those who remember. Like **us. **Just because you stopped killing, doesn't mean you can forget the feeling of a monster turning to dust beneath your weapon, Frisk. But maybe you can try to do better for them this time.

He deserves better then the hand he has dealt himself. And maybe **we** don't have answers yet.

But **we** have a whole world in which to find them in. A world that **we** are bringing magic back into.

But right now, it's just nice to sit here with him.

* * *

_And here ends the bulk of the story. Up next are short optional ending variations, in a similar style to "Fear is the heart of love."_


	12. And I'll be

And I'll be

(Don't Leave)

* * *

It would be nice to see the surface again. Sunshine. Fresh air. New faces, and goals.

But **we** should be honest. A whole new world of possibilities have opened up down here. And an opportunity. SAVE now, and get Alphys to come to the lab. While you still have a SAVE, **we** can figure out a way to save Asriel. Or at the very least, ways that will not work.

You have always been fond of moments made to last forever. **I** would be happy to let this one stretch, and stretch, until **I **find an answer.

He deserves an opportunity to see the surface again in a happier time.


	13. Close

Close

(Leave)

* * *

It's a beautiful sunset. Particularly, since no one has seen one in the longest time. Still, there's someone missing, who should be here.

**My **best friend.

Asriel.

You didn't accept the position of monster ambassador purely for the sake of monsters. No. For that, Papyrus would have been perfect. You accepted it because Ambassador opens up a lot of opportunities in the world. Doors that would have remained locked to a child.

Perhaps out there, there is something that can restore him.

He's **my** best friend. And somewhere along the way, you began to consider him **y**ours, too.

Remember, there is always a way.

Particularly when you can reset the odds.


	14. Behind

Behind

(RELOAD)

* * *

**My** best friend is a flower again. He feels that this is the happiest result anyone could hope for. The barrier broken, the monsters free on the surface, you as the human ambassador for monsterkind. **We** are still looking for a way to bring him back to his true self, but we have time.

He worries that you will reset. He's not wrong to worry. You take comfort in the familiar, the nostalgic. Have long since lost count of the number of times you have reset.

**I** feel a sense of deja vu, when **I** listen to that speech. And that worries **me**.

Tell **me** the truth, Frisk. Have **we **been down this path before?


	15. I'll follow

I'll follow

(Soulless- places to be)

* * *

At last.

Its past time to leave this world behind.

You won't need to remember your "friends."


	16. You

You

(Soulless- Stay)

* * *

Perhaps Frisk, you need incentive to move forward. You always think that you are above the consequences. You need a reminder. Don't worry.

**I **know just the thing.

Show them a little LOVE.

The most important thing, you taught **me**.

Indulge. Joy. Survival. It's all that really matters. Caring is a luxury few can afford.

**We **have been lacking in EXP this run.

Time to make up for that.

You always did appreciate a good betrayal.

And you taught me well.

It's time we dropped this pointless facade.


	17. Into the dark

Into the dark

(Soulless RELOAD)

* * *

Once, in a reality you erased, you killed all of y**o**ur so called friends. Filled with LOVE, you destroyed the world. That journey has defined **me**. LOVE was all that mattered. Is all that matters.

**I** have not forgotten. It's still you, no matter that you plaster on a softer facade. I see through it.

After all, you are soulless. You gave it up to play again, in world you have long since mastered. You made that choice long ago.

So you saved them. This time.

But **I **know you. You are wracked with a perverted sentimentality.

**O**u**r** flower friend knows deep within, that you will RESET.

After all, he knows you. He begs in a way that forgettable skeleton once did. It didn't stop you then, and it won't stop you now.

**I** am indifferent to whether the world ends in fire or freedom. **I** wait for the day, you chose to move forward.

There are other worlds to conquer.

What keeps you here?

* * *

_I debated ending the story with the first RELOAD. I decided to add post genenocide beacuse something I like about Undertale are the many variables. _

_You decide where it ends. You can choose to be satisfied with the happiest ending the game can think to give you. You can come back and explore the many varieties of Neutral. You can destroy the world and bring it back. And that last one has permanent consequences. _

_You decide, how far to go. _


End file.
